


'Cause he was right beside me

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: Колин медлил, не двигаясь с места и испытывая терпение. Он ждал, что Эзра не выдержит первым, взмолится, запросит о продолжении. Эзра издевался в ответ





	'Cause he was right beside me

**Author's Note:**

> RPS, AU, ООС, нецензурная лексика. В тексте нет насилия, но чтение хорошо идет под Lana Del Rey – Ultraviolence

Руки Колина, горячие, сухие и немного шершавые скользнули ниже, проникая под пояс джинсов Эзры, льнущего к нему всем телом. Тот ерзал, вжимаясь в пах Колина, ощущая через слои ткани твердый член и представляя, как оттягивает крайнюю плоть, чтобы насадиться на него жарким и влажным ртом. Эзра застонал, теснее притираясь к Колину, и тот накрыл ладонью его болезненно возбужденный член, обхватил через ткань белья и властно сжал.

Эзра плохо контролировал свои пальцы, но все же попытался расстегнуть пуговицы на нелепой цветастой рубашке, пока Колин продолжал хозяйничать в его джинсах, толкаясь бедрами вперед. Свободной рукой Колин зачесал наверх отросшие, вьющиеся от пота пряди Эзры, и жадно приник к оголенной шее. Прижимаясь открытым ртом, он провел языком вверх вдоль позвонков, в качестве обещания поглаживая член, и Эзра едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать от нетерпения. Но все же принял правила игры, перекрывая животный голод, разливающийся огнем внизу живота.

Он откинул голову на плечо Колина, обнажая шею со вздувшимися венами, и тот сместился губами левее, мягко прикусил кожу на горле, продолжая размеренно и тягуче ласкать член, но не распаляя еще сильнее, не давая возможности потерять контроль. Сдавленно зашипев, Эзра навалился на его грудь, и Колин одобрительно хмыкнул, тут же засосав чувствительную солоноватую кожу.

— Кровать, — выдохнул Колин и напоследок еще раз сжал член, прежде чем вытащить руку из джинсов. Эзра кивнул, готовый следовать за Колином куда угодно – хоть в спальню, хоть в преисподнюю.

Вытянув руку, тот властно схватил его за пояс джинсов и дернул на себя, жадно ловя плывущий расфокусированный взгляд. Сделав шаг вперед, Эзра прогнулся в спине и поджал живот, когда пальцы коснулись обнаженной кожи между распахнутыми полами рубашки. Эзра неотрывно смотрел на него потемневшими от возбуждения глазами, медленно облизывал губы, глубоко и ровно дыша. Пока.

Колин медлил, не двигаясь с места и испытывая терпение. Он ждал, что Эзра не выдержит, взмолится, запросит о продолжении. Эзра издевался в ответ: c трудом совладав с собой, он потянулся к оставшимся застегнутым пуговицам, вытягивая их по одной из петлиц. Он был доволен собой: Колин смотрел на него, не отводя глаз, блуждал взглядом по обнажавшейся с каждым сантиметром груди, покрытой темными волосками, и еще ожесточеннее стискивал пояс.

Сделав шаг вперед, Колин уткнулся Эзре в основание шеи, прихватывая губами кожу, и нахально схватил его за задницу. Он притянул его ближе к себе, не оставляя между их бедрами пространства, и сжал ягодицы через грубую ткань джинсов.

— Ты что-то говорил о кровати, — со смешком напомнил Эзра, склонив голову набок, чтобы Колину было удобнее вылизывать его шею.

— К дьяволу, — пробормотал Колин, но все же оторвался от него. Очень вовремя: колени Эзры дрожали. Он бы с радостью хотел сейчас лечь под Колина или оседлать его верхом, но тот, шало и пугающе улыбаясь, подтолкнул его к стене. Эзра навалился на нее, и Колин наконец-то спустил с себя джинсы и нижнее белье и переступил ногами, выпутываясь из застрявших на щиколотках штанин.

Эзра сглотнул, когда Колин, встав на колени, раздел его до конца, лишь на локтях осталась болтаться рубашка. Его член дернулся, когда Колин плюнул себе на ладонь, а потом размазал слюну по головке

— Хочешь трахнуть меня у стены? — в восхищении прошептал Эзра, расставляя ноги шире. Колин по-хулигански улыбнулся, и Эзру повело еще больше, особенно когда тот завел руку ему за спину, нащупывая вход, и сразу двумя пальцами проник внутрь. Эзра сладко сжал его мышцами.

— Все еще растянутый, — довольно заметил Колин, поглаживая нежную кожу внутри и целуя Эзру под подбородком.

— Хватит издеваться, — попросил Эзра, подаваясь навстречу пальцам и судорожно хватая воздух, когда Колин надавливал подушечками внутри. Это было в стократ невыносимее обычного секса, потому что когда член толкается в задницу, задевая простату, у Эзры было примерно полсекунды, чтобы оправиться от ощущений. Колин дразнил его, вылизывая кадык, водя языком от яремной ямки до кончика подбородка и влажно засасывая губами соленую кожу, пока пальцы настойчиво потирали простату.

— Блядь, прекрати, я же сейчас кончу, — взмолился Эзра, но Колин в ответ лишь самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Кончи, — прошептал тот ему в горло. — Давай.

Пальцы Колина ласкали его изнутри, не давая и секунды, чтобы расслабиться. Kогда Эзра уже готов был уступить ощущениям и поддаться оргазму, вдруг все резко прекратилось.

Эзра едва успел прийти в себя, когда Колин резко развернул его лицом к стене под глухой стон.

— Блядь, — прошептал Эзра, прежде чем Колин поцеловал его в плечо. Он приставил головку между широко разведенных ягодиц и направил себя рукой, чтобы толкнуться внутрь.

Эзра вжался лбом в стену, чувствуя, как твердый член с легкостью проник в него.

— Блядь, — с чувством согласился Колин, и Эзра со смешком выгнул спину.

Колин навалился на него, прижимаясь грудью ко взмокшей спине, размеренно толкаясь в его тело и больно укусил за плечо.

— Прости, — тут же покаялся Колин, когда Эзра недовольно замычал, и нежно поцеловал место укуса.

Громко фыркнув, Эзра отвел руку назад, от души шлепнув Колина по заднице, и ухватил за ягодицу, но это лишь подстегнуло того толкаться быстрее и глубже, вышибая из Эзры надсадные стоны. Колин сжал в кулаке его член, надрачивая и пытаясь попадать в собственный ритм, другой рукой накрыл упиравшуюся в стену ладонь Эзры и переплел их пальцы, жарко выдыхая между лопаток.

— Сильнее, — попросил Эзра, повернув голову, чтобы видеть Колина, и тот в ответ попытался поймать его губы своими, но лишь проехался по щеке, касаясь короткой щетины. Действуя наперекор, Колин замедлился, почти остановился, пережимая член Эзры у самого лобка, наслаждаясь тем, как того выкручивает от ощущений.

— Колин, — сурово поторопил Эзра, за что получил очередной легкий укус в плечо. Усмехнувшись, Колин отпустил член, спустился ниже и дразняще погладил мошонку. — Мерзавец.

Решив, что с играми покончено, Колин, вновь ускорившись, стал вколачиваться в его тело, слизывая соленый пот с кожи, оставляя на лопатках влажно блестевшие от слюны отметины засосов.

На пороге оргазма Эзра больно сжал его пальцы своими и хрипло застонал, когда тот излился в него, но продолжал двигаться и дрочить член, пока он не кончил.

Колин с жаром выдохнул Эзре в ухо и уткнулся лбом в спину. Член его по-прежнему был внутри, и он огладил вспотевшую ягодицу.

— Все, уйди, — фыркнул Эзра, звонко шлепнув Колина по заднице. Его потная спина все еще прижималась к груди Колина.

— Попроси поубедительней! — игриво велел Колин, мягко сжимая зубы на мочке уха.


End file.
